As the mobile communications technologies develop rapidly, data services such as wireless network access become increasingly mature, and portable compact wireless network access terminals, such as wireless modem (including wireless network access card), gain more attention and become more popular.
A legacy wireless network access card can be connected to a computer through a USB connector to provide wireless network access for users.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that common wireless network access card available on the market are generally not portable and fail to meet the requirements of modern people for compact and exquisite electronic products due to the limitations of USB connectors: The USB connectors are thick and require large space.